Methods and apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor substrate and relate to a substrate for semiconductor growth.
Semiconductor light emitting devices are widely seen as next generation lighting sources having many advantages such as relatively long lifespans, low degrees of power consumption, rapid response speeds, and environmental friendliness and have come to prominence as an important type of light source for use in various products such as in general lighting devices and in the backlights of display devices. In particular, nitride-based light emitting devices based on Group III nitrides, such as gallium nitride (GaN), aluminum gallium nitride (AlGaN), indium gallium nitride (InGaN), and indium aluminum gallium nitride (InAlGaN), play an important role as semiconductor light emitting devices outputting blue or ultraviolet light.
As a substrate used for manufacturing a semiconductor light emitting device, a sapphire substrate, a silicon (Si) substrate, or a gallium nitride (GaN) substrate is used. In particular, when a nitride-based light emitting device is manufactured using the GaN substrate, defects within a light emitting device may be considerably reduced. Here, a technique for manufacturing a large GaN substrate through a simplified process without increasing manufacturing costs is required.